narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hara Kaeki
Hara Kaeki (か 駅 腹 Keaki Hara) do kunoichi z Konohagakure. Po przydzieleniu do Drużyny 23, Hara szybko odkryła, że była źle przygotowana do zobowiązań shinobi. Jednak po treningu pod czujnym okiem Sanniny Sakury pokonała swoje słabości i została uznana za medycznego ninja. Osobowość Jako dziecko Hara była niepewna i bardzo nieśmiała, jeśli chodzi o wielkość jej czoła; próbując przykryć je grzywką. Zmieniło się do razem ze spotkaniem Hiroma, który bronił jej przed udręką innych i został jej przyjacielem, co oznacza znaczący wpływ na jej pewność siebie. Na początku wydarzeń w „Boruto” Hara sprawia wrażenie uprzejmej wobec swoich przełożonych, dbania o swoich używanych klas i ogólnie pewnej siebie. Czasami zamknięcia nieśmiałość w pobliżu Shikadai i rywalizują z innymi dziewczynami, ale w przypadku, gdy jest dość spokojnie To zastrzeżone, które nigdy nie jest nieszczere, często maskuje to, co naprawdę czuje Hara: w różnych przypadkach czuje zazdrość, złość, a czasem nawet chęć popełnienia przestępstwa. Zamiast ilustrować te uczucia innego, projektuje je wewnętrznie, pozwalając na manifestację tego, kim naprawdę jest, pozwalając mu mieć opinie, które Hara trzyma tylko dla siebie. Wewnętrzna Hara, która przejawia się w okrzyku „Zuzushi”, to poczucie osobowości oddzielone od samej Hary. W innych zastosowaniach Hara jest nierozróżnialna, co często kojarzy się z Boruto; jeśli Boruto mówi lub robi coś, co je denerwuje lub denerwuje, Hara reaguje przemocą, reakcją, która w innych sytuacjach może być zależna od wewnętrznej Harę. Past Hara is one of Hoiro's two children, a friend of Hideaki Henko. She was raised by her father and older brother, Hairuhoko. She survived her ordinary childhood, without any serious tragedies or complications. When she joined the Konoha Academy, several girls in her class started teasing her because of her high forehead. Hara tried to get rid of the complex by covering her forehead with a bangs, but this only proved her oppressors that this was a big trouble for her, which made the harassment worse. Hiromi Henko, one of her classmates, witnessed this and defended Hare against harassment, encouraging her to hide her bangs and put on a band. W ciągu następnych lat rady i przyjaźni Hiromi pomogły Hara powstrzymać kompleksy i rozwinąć jej osobowość. Mimo, że była wdzięczna przyjaciółce za pomoc, Hara zaczęła czuć, że żyje w cieniu Hiromi, gdy chce być na równi z nią. Jakiś czas po wstąpieniu do Akademii Hara poznański Shikadai Narę i zakochał się w nim. Kiedy się o tym przyjaciołom, była zaskoczona, jak Shikadai była popularna w tym czasie wśród innych dziewcząt. Kilka lat później wpadł na pomysł, że Hiromi jest także zakochana w Shikadai, Hara zerwała swoją przyjaźń (na jakiś czas), co dotyczyło, że w jakiś sposób źle traktowano psychikę Hiromi, ale nie zmieniło się na coś, że oboje troszczyli się o sobie nawzajem. Skills As a genin, due to his main focus on science, Hara lacked experience in any fighting skills, except for the basic skills she had learned at the Academy. This significantly reduced her role in the missions, to such an extent that she often had to rely on her teammates, Hairuhoko and Shinohara. Determined to change her situation, she underwent intensive training lasting almost a year under Sakura's guidance. * Medical Ninjutsu Hara improved her chakra control while exercising with Sakura, being able to heal fatal injuries with limited effort. She also has knowledge of the human body. Kunoichi can also focus on the chakra in the group to begin the process of cell regeneration, even before the target area is damaged. It is not known why Hara has always missed the 'special' techun Tsunade. * Chakra Control and Physical Fitness Although Hara was rarely seen performing taijutsu at the academy, she was able to defend herself against Chocho, one of the best students in her class. After training with Sakura, Hara's taijutsu improved so much that she was able to easily defeat the genin training with her. In adulthood, she was able to fight side-by-side with Tetsuo Uzumaki. In the academy, despite not knowing her strength, she was able to uproot the mast from the ship and use it as a weapon. Hara also proved that she has quick reflexes, being able to grab Sadao and go to a safe place after they fell into illusions. Trivia * Hara was the first person Hiromi confessed to her childhood experiences. * Her best available are: Hiromi, Sadao, but her companions are: Inojin, Mitsuki, Shinohara, Boruto and Chocho. * She is in love with Shikadai Citations * (To Hiromi) 'It's your absurd dream ... just look now. I won't let you die ... you won't die with me, you hear! No matter what the price is, there is no option that I will let you die !! Just look now ... this dream is right in front of your eyes !!!' * (To Hiromi) 'You always protect me ... What do you think ?! You haven't become Hokage yet!' * (To Hiromi) 'We're friends, so be quiet.' Category:Mercenary Ninja Category:Ninja Category:Medical-Nin Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Konohagakure